Young children are delicate little beings that require the utmost care in order protect and keep them safe from harm. As a result, there are a myriad of products intended to provide protection from the everyday dangers encountered as the child grows and explores their new world. Car seats protect them from physical harm while riding in a car and sunshades shield their eyes and skin from the harmful effects of ultraviolet light. High chairs secure them at the dinner table, and barriers keep them from falling down stairs and out of beds.
While there appears to be a product intended to protect infants from a seemingly endless list of dangers, as the infant grows into a toddler the world around them expands infinitely as their ability to move within it. As the toddler begins to walk, climb, and explore the risk of injury from falling and wondering off also increases. These activities are bound to result in minor cuts and scrapes and bruises when first attempted. Later, as the toddler becomes more active and proficient, they take off exploring, thus exposing themselves to even more dangers.
Parents and care providers typically attempt to assist the toddler with these activities and protect them from the inherent dangers of growing up and various attempts have been made in the past to provide a safety and support harness for children. A typical solution is to help by holding their hands; this can not only upsets the child's balance but also puts a strain on the adult as they must slouch or hunch over and puts a strain on the small joints and appendages of the child. Other solutions include the use of a baby walker, safety vest, or similar garments. These solutions can limit the toddler's sense of independence and can impede the natural development of balance the strength. Vests and harnesses can also irritate toddler's sensitive skin and can secure in a manner which can cut off circulation during movement or periods of inactivity. Harnesses which only secure to a child in limited areas can lead to the toddler escaping and elongated support straps and handles can create hazards if not constantly controlled by the caregiver.
Among the relevant attempts to address these problems are several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,537,154; 5,435,272; and 6,968,809.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,374, issued in the name of Gilliam, describes a baby-walker comprising a waist belt, shoulder straps, and an extended suspending strap which provides a means for a person to sustain the weight of a child while it learns to walk. The Gilliam device requires the caregiver to retain the suspending strap continuously during activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,792, issued in the name of Gee, describes a shoulder harness with support handle comprising a pair of shoulder straps, a chest strap, and a handle strap which provides a means to support a child while they learn to skate, ski, or bicycle. The Gee device provides no waist or crotch support.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,080, issued in the name of Gallo et al., describes a child support harness comprising a thick belt portion which wraps around the child's midsection and two (2) lift support arms that extend from the side portions of the belt. The support arms are held by the caregiver and provide a means to assist a child with walking and steering the child in a supervised direction.
Additionally, ornamental designs for children's harnesses exist, particularly, U.S. Pat. Nos. D 300,474 and D 383,256. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives each suffers from one or more of the described disadvantages. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which a toddler learning to walk and/or explore can be protected without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention herein described fulfills this need and substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so provides a means by which toddlers can be safely supported without undue strain on the toddler or the caregiver without the aforementioned problems.